


Сказка ложь, да в ней намек

by akyn_art



Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna — Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Romance, Story within a Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyn_art/pseuds/akyn_art
Summary: Чтобы развлечь своего выздоравливающего возлюбленного и музу Джастина Придда, известный модельер Рокэ Алва придумывает и рассказывает ему историю времен конца круга Скал. Вместе с Джастином историю слушает его телохранитель Хуан Суавес.
Relationships: Juan Suavez/Justin Pridd, Roque Alva/Justin Pridd
Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Level 6: Спецквест 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Сказка ложь, да в ней намек

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста команды — SCP-2591 – Il duca avrà la vendetta (Герцог будет мстить).
> 
> В тексте присутствуют гомофобное отношение и мысли персонажа по отношению к другим персонажам.
> 
> Текст относится к вселенной Fashion AU (разрешение автора получено):  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8719883  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8811333  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8719912  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9336142
> 
> Действие происходит до событий текста «Fаshion АU: Неудачный день, или Однажды в... Паоне».

Хуан Суавес с детства остерегался больниц и всего, что с ними связано — особенно, конечно, больных на голову придурков.

Если серьезно — по-другому и быть не могло. Ведь он вырос на окраине Южного Алвасете — следовательно, впитал отвращение к белым халатам с молоком матери. Которая, к слову, вы́носила его без врачебного пригляда, родила дома и уже на следующий день, скинув первенца на руки младшей сестре, попилила на работу. Ей и в голову не пришло, что надо показаться врачу — приличное медобслуживание забыли завезти в Южное Алвасете аж в средние века; так все и привыкли, что самый квалифицированный медперсонал в ЮА — сотрудники морга.

И вот, значит, тридцать лет он счастливо избегал попаданий в медучреждения и считал себя счастливчиком. Зря! Судьба посмотрела на это, посмотрела и решила сыграть с Хуаном шутку — в зените военной карьеры опрокинула его в кому.

В самой коме всё было норм — около года он тупо ничего не чувствовал, как во сне без сновидений. Когда очухался, в первый момент даже обрадовался — от осознания, что Абвении его, засранца, все-таки любят. Но потом Суавесова родня толпой устремилась к больничной койке, и любовь к жизни закончилась, начался Закат.

Каждый первый лез с намерением чмокнуть Хуанчика в трижды сломанный носик, дед брюзжал: «Лучше бы ты работал на том заводе», кто-то малознакомый, но родной внаглую жаловался на жизнь и просил взаймы денег. И вишенка на торте — тетя Изабелла, та самая, которая его вынянчила, а теперь надеялась, что племяш откинет коньки, отписав её сынку Энрике свою квартиру.

Впрочем, родному шалману Хуан в глубине души все равно был рад. Как говорится, родня — халявный дар Абвениев, бери что дают. А настоящие проблемы у него начались, когда в палату повадились захаживать чужие — журналисты, фотографы, репортеры, — а Хуан был слаб как кролик и не мог их прогнать даже голосом.

Зато теперь он мог написать книгу «Как загреметь на полтора года в койку и этим прославиться». Всего-то и надо: поучаствовать в событиях первого дня Зимних Волн, растерять всех друзей, словить пулю, попасть под завал. И не отдать богам душу.

Таков фарт военного человека — героем становишься тогда, когда об этом меньше всего мечтаешь. Если бы им удалось спасти больше людей и спастись самим — хуй бы кто доброе слово сказал. А вот операция, окончившаяся потерями в личном составе — другое дело, всем резко интересна.

Хуан давно это заметил, что смерть хорошо продается, лучше, чем жизнь. И особенно смерть людей достойных.  
И всем плевать, что «гранатовые береты» не считали себя какими-то особенными героями. Они выполняли свою работу, боевую задачу, и делали это четко — заложников из заминированного здания вывели и с верхних этажей, и из подвалов. А сами выбраться не успели, хотя хотели жить, все до единого. О чем тут вообще писать? Это просто жизнь. Хуан не видел тут повода для художественных измышлений.

Хуан оказался единственным из группы, кому повезло — плита легла косо, оставила под собой люфт. Это было несправедливо, но так уж получилось — все лавры просыпались на его башку. Пока лежал в коме, о нем рассказали по телеку, в центральных газетах напечатали какие-то статейки, фото пару раз поместили на первых страницах. Правительство Талига поспешило отвалить ему орден, и даже жмоты-земляки организовали сбор средств — на случай, если бы Хуан сдох, его бы красиво похоронили, а так, раз выжил — на реабилитацию.

В общем, мама очень гордилась своим без пяти минут мертвым сыном, пока в госпиталь не приперлась златокудрая дамочка, объявившая себя матерью внебрачного Хуанова сына, которому в случае чего достанется все нажитое Хуаном имущество.

Родня была в шоке. В ЮА всё еще жили по старинке: никто не ожидал, что тридцатилетний мужик, обретаясь в Талиге, будет брюхатить каких-то левых замужних баб — ему же хорошую невесту в селе нашли, как же он мог! 

Ситуация подействовала на Хуана лучше любых капельниц и уколов — очень быстро вспомнил, как ясно мыслить и четко говорить. Оно того стоило — было приятно в присутствии алчной тётки Изабеллы опознать бывшую любовницу Хулианну Вейзель и сдать тест на отцовство.

Тест подтвердил участие Хуана в зачатии Рокэ Вейзеля — мальчика с непростым именем и непростой судьбой. Папаше даже дали глянуть на того Рокэ один разок — на фотке. Но как только Суавес через поверенного внёс вклад на его имя, Хулианна испарилась вместе с фото. Ни ответа, как говорится, ни привета, только суммы со счета снимала регулярно — на обучение мальчика в приличном заведении. Вроде бы он собирался стать врачом…

Если раньше Хуан недолюбливал только врачей, то после госпиталя его выбешивал вообще весь медперсонал. Все они только и делали, что лезли ему то в рот, то в жопу, и протоколировали каждый чих. Курить эти садисты запрещали, выпивать тоже, и бессонными ночами Суавеса не раз посещали малодушные мыслишки, что проще и честнее было бы сдохнуть, чем самоочищаться под приглядом таких зануд.

Если бы он хотя бы мог заигрывать с медсестрами, как это показывают в порнофильмах! Но хуй там, жизнь не кино — кадриться к девчонкам, когда из всех частей тела нормально двигается только язык — курам на смех. Пялься в телик, ссы в утку и не жалуйся. Да и кому жаловаться? — все его друзья в одночасье оказались в Закате и бухали там в баре, наблюдая, как Хуан корячится со своим ПТСРом, депрессией и ещё хуй знает чем. 

С башкой у него потом, конечно, стало лучше. Шрам на груди прикрыла татуировка. А вот друзей новых так и не появилось, и из армии Хуан ушел. Сидеть без работы не хотел, подался сперва в одно частное охранное агентство, потом в другое. Но быстро понял, что с нормальными людьми ему не сработаться — хоть убей. Он пробовал работать у дриксенского банкира и у владелицы супер-пупер-ресторанов в Олларии. Поработал на забавного старикашку-марикьяре, разбогатевшего на торговле черными ройями. И везде задерживался максимум на полгода. Наниматели были им довольны, а Хуан с них бесился. Вернее не с них самих, не с людей, а с их размеренного ритма жизни. 

Только спустя три года, когда он уже ничего не ждал ни от себя, ни от мира и пропивал остатки реабилитационных денег, Абвении вдруг подкинули подходящий вариант. 

Хуан в то утро был вопиюще трезв и намеревался это недоразумение исправить. Позвонил знакомому таксисту Сальвадору, позвал в бар, а тот в ответ рассказал, что в Северном Алвасете срочно ищут водителя с навыком экстремального вождения. 

Хуана вакансия заинтересовала, еще как. Но он был честным человеком и не стал скрывать, что навык-то у него есть, а вот прав нихуя нет - врачи, мать их за ногу, сомневаются в его способности водить машину под антидепрессантами. Кореш в ответ покровительственно усмехнулся и заявил, что нанимателю на документы пофиг, а колес этот чудесный человек Хуану и сам отсыпет, если тот его впечатлит профессионализмом. 

—Что-то слишком дерзкий наниматель... — не скрывая разочарования, протянул Хуан. — С бандитом не сработаюсь, ну в пень. 

— Скажешь тоже — бандит! — Сальвадор обиженно поцокал языком. — За кого ты меня принимаешь, Суавес, ты оскорбляешь меня! Я бы никогда не предложил тебе, уважаемому человеку, работать на бандита. Это же Рочикко! Ты что, не знаешь Рочикко? Его знает весь мир! Он гениальный этот… как его… Ну в общем, шьёт тряпки для всяких певиц, танцовщиц, политиков. Дизайнер, вот, вспомнил, так это называется. 

— Впервые слышу, — буркнул Хуан. А сам машинально потянулся за карандашиком. — Диктуй номер, посмотрю что там за дизайнер. Вдруг сработаемся. 

И поди ж ты, как в воду глядел. Сработались на отлично...

— Хуан? Хуан, дай водички, пожалуйста.

Суавес отряхнул сонную голову от видений прошлого и поспешил на зов.

Звал его Хустин Придд — красивый северянин двадцати с небольшим лет. Хуан протянул ему стакан воды, подождал, когда напьется, и уселся в кресло рядом с кроватью. 

По профессии этот юноша был актер и модель, а по призванию — дор-сорок-четыре-несчастья. Босс Хуана — знаменитый дизайнер и модельер Рочикко Алва, — души в нем не чаял, и потому именно Хуану было поручено охранять Хустина денно и нощно — посменно с напарником-подчиненным Эчеверрией.

Обычно это были очень веселые смены, Хустин скучать не давал. То ногу на репетиции показа подвернет (случалось регулярно, потому что босс вешал на любовника самые клевые, а значит, и самые тяжелые наряды из своих коллекций). То какой-то мудак откроет дверцу машины, а Хустин не успеет затормозить и въедет в неё на моцике. То с наглым фотографом подерется. 

Случаям этим не было числа, и Хуану нравилось существовать в таком режиме — всегда на стрёме, всегда в напряжении. За тем он к Рочикко и нанялся, за то свою работу и любил. 

Увы, месяц назад Придд сломал ногу и более не мог активно вляпываться в неприятности. Лежал целыми днями на кровати — паинька паинькой, — и доставлял своим охранникам кучу мелких проблем бесконечными просьбами, разговорами, капризами и тому подобной ерундой, на которую горазды юные избалованные создания. 

Сказать спасибо надо было покушению, которое произошло по вине босса. Очень уж Рочикко любил выебываться и дергать тигров за усы. Даже терпеливому Хуану с ним приходилось нелегко первые годы — настолько вздорным был этот гениальный модельер. А уж когда Алва запал на Придда — количество проблем возросло втрое. Ибо парень оказался таким же на всю голову отбитым, как сам Рочикко, но в чем-то даже похлеще. Познакомились-то они как? Босс выловил свое счастье над пропастью: тот собирался покончить с собой.

Другой бы призадумался — а нужно ли связываться с тем, кто самому себе не очень нужен? Но Рокэ пребывал в полном восторге, что нашел не просто родственную душу, а сообщника по всякому пиздецу, и на радостях решился на немыслимый для кэналлийца шаг — камингаут и законный брак с любовником.

Так-то все понимали, что Рокэ Алва пидорас, но закрывали глаза — верили, что перебесится, что остепенится. И тут все СМИ начали трубить, что потомок почтенного рода Алва собрался жениться на актере-северянине с преотвратной репутацией. Тигры были дернуты за все усы сразу, а заодно и за яйца, и за хвосты. Южане встали на дыбы, северяне злобно затаились, гайифцы, на чьей территории затевалась церемония, трусливо притихли. Ситуация должна была бомбануть, все этого ждали. И вот, как по заказу, на мальчишник в честь грядущей свадьбы пробрался снайпер.

Рокэ там не присутствовал, и многие сделали вывод, что целью злоумышленника был Джастин. Вот только плечо снайпер прострелил почему-то не ему, а гостю, стоявшему рядом. Придд отделался ушибом башки и переломом ноги, и то лишь потому, что был подмят паникующей толпой. 

По мнению Хуана, это было довольно нелепое покушение, скорее свадебный подарок от неравнодушных людей. Но у страха глаза велики — СМИ Талига и сопредельных стран неделю-другую не затыкались, предрекая Закат, пиздец и новый виток войны мафиозных кланов. 

Формально война, конечно, могла начаться — повод был жирный. Ведь бывших сыновей у мафиози не бывает. Кого угораздило в таком семействе родиться, с пеленок и до гроба носит клеймо — или «свой», или «бракованный». Хустин и Рочикко были и то и другое сразу. Хустин, хоть и отпирался от своего происхождения всеми щупальцами, носил фамилию Придд. И сколько бы он ни заявлял, что далек от Спрутов и ничего не знает об их делишках, никто ему не верил. В аналогичной жопе находился и Рочикко. Он тоже по молодости разосрался со своими южанами и вообще свалил из Кэналлоа в Гайифу. Вел в четырежды радужной совершенно неподобающий дору образ жизни, но отмыться не получалось.

Про подвиги младшего Алвы Хуан слыхал еще в ту пору, когда сам был желторотым новобранцем. Люди говорили, клан возлагал на Рокэ большие надежды — что подрастет и продолжит славные семейные традиции. Будет бизнес развивать, в политику нос совать, и всё такое. Но Рокэ имел другие планы — он хотел стать художником и в тринадцать лет осмелился заявить об этом папеньке. Папенька не одобрил. Рокэ уперся. Насмерть вцепился в карандаши, краски и что там еще художникам любить положено, и заявил, что или его со всем этим добром в асфальт закатают — или пусть оставят в покое. И его оставили в покое.

Словом, босс у Хуана был мужик неробкий, со стальными яйцами. Но даже его это странное покушение заставило понервничать. Правоохранительные органы не горели желанием разбираться в деле, частный розыск результатов не дал. Никто не знал, с чьей стороны прилетела пуля, и по сути ничего другого не оставалось, как сидеть на жопе ровно и укреплять оборону. Вот так юный Придд и оказался на вилле Рокэ под Паоной — со сломанной ногой, усиленной охраной и без малейшей возможности покинуть здание. Формально — потому что нуждался в восстановлении здоровья, а по факту (и не без оснований) босс опасался, что за пределами особняка юношу приберут к рукам заботливые приддо-родичи. И обратно уже не отдадут.

Придды и были заказчиками покушения — так считал Хуан, но мнение свое держал за зубами. Да и некогда ему было аналитикой заниматься — новый режим работы требовал проводить рядом с объектом двое суток подряд, а это было очень муторно. Хуану приходилось много болтать с объектом, развлекать его, контролировать визиты врача и медсестры, помогать садиться на тренажер, помогать слезать с тренажера — фактически, он заделался нянькой Придда. Так себе работёнка — под конец вторых суток Хуан стабильно мечтал об одном: стукнуть Хустина по башке, чтобы тот поскорее вырубился.

А самое стрёмное, что Хуан начинал потихоньку проникаться пидорским духом. Семь лет он работал на Рокэ Алву, и всё было в порядке — совершенно спокойно смотрел на мужиков, даже если они были очень похожи на баб. Они не вызывали в нем отвращения, не вызывали симпатии — просто не колыхали, и всё. С некоторыми из извращенцев он общался, с тем же Марселло Валме, например. Марселло был нормальный пацан, с юмором, просто выбрал быть пидорасом, потому что так удобнее — никто не предъявит тебе сына, когда тому стукнет восемнадцать, и не обязательно окучивать объект, который хочешь трахнуть, он сам тебя окучивать будет.

Хуан был в душе немного лентяем, как и все нормальные кэналлийцы, и фишку эту рубил. А что до предрассудков — они у него отсутствовали. Какое ему дело, кто как распоряжается своей задницей? Никакого, лишь бы его собственный зад не трогали.

За такое Хуан мог и двинуть, но гайифцы из окружения босса не отваживались подкатывать к нему, только ресничками хлопали да вздыхали, обозревая крепкую стену Хуановой гетеросексуальности.

Но то другие, не сумасшедшие. А вот от термоядерно-радужных взоров Джастина Придда стена потихоньку начинала раскачиваться. Особенно когда Хуану казалось, что парень босса с ним откровенно заигрывает.

Возможно, Хуану это просто казалось. Возможно, он просто слишком долго крутился в этой нездоровой среде и, что называется, сработал накопительный эффект. Он в душе не ебал, в чем дело. Однако случилось что случилось: в тот день и час, когда Джас в очередной раз попросил налить ему водички, а потом проводить на тренажер, из стены выпал первый кирпичик — Хуан залип на красивые голые коленки другого мужика, и объект перестал быть просто работой.

Казалось бы — ничего особенного Хустин не сделал. Крутил педали тренажера и напевал мелодичным голосом бордонскую попсню. Хуан перевидал миллион парней, крутящих педали. Но Придд не просто их крутил. Он крутил их (не сразу удалось подобрать верное слово) грациозно. В нем не было типичной пидорской манерности, он не притворялся принцессой — он ею родился. Он не выглядел глупо, когда красивым жестом откидывал за спину длинные каштановые волосы — это был благородный жест благородного создания. И спина у него была не просто прямая и узкая, а аристократическая. И весь он был точеный и глянцевый, как картинка из журнала, где людей приглаживают ретушью до состояния кукол.

На куклу Хустин походил больше, чем на человека — живую кокетливую куклу непонятного пола. Вроде бы парень, довольно мужественный, но вертлявый и веселый, как девка. Эта двойственность и озадачивала, и манила, и пугала Хуана. Но больше все-таки манила.

Вечером после смены он еще раз прокрутил в башке те дневные впечатления и констатировал, что понимает, почему Рокэ носится со своим проблемным Приддом как с сокровищем. Дело было не во внешности. В северянине присутствовало нечто, что обычно бывает в женщинах — неуловимый пятый элемент, который так и просится, чтобы его насадили на хуй.

«Плевать, что мужик — ты бы в его упругий зад по самые помидоры засадил, если бы можно было…»

Мыслишка была слабенькой, не толкающей к действию, но Хуан всё равно напрягся. Все знали, что босс ревнивец страшенный — пассий своих пасёт, как овчарка овец, и нюх на блядство имеет острый аки кинжал. За то, что Хуан посмел разглядывать и вожделеть его красивую игрушку, Рокэ мог не просто осерчать. Он мог натравить на Хуана одного очень неприятного парня по имени Ойген. Такие проблемы Хуану были не нужны, и он запретил себе думать в сторону Хустина и мужиков в целом.

На следующий день тоже была его смена. Придд был в сносном настроении и не доставал охрану сверх меры — в основном читал книги и слушал плеер, и все шло по накатанной, пока он не вскрикнул от боли.

Хуан подлетел к объекту, заглянул в глаза и понял, что его наебывают. Он сто тысяч раз видел глаза людей, которым больно — и не спутал бы это выражение с тем, что показывал ему Хустин.

Не то чтобы парень был хуевым актером, нет. Просто Хуан был опытнее.

— Что случилось, Джас?

— Судорога, — простонал тот. — Очень сильно ногу свело. Посмотришь?

Северянин ждал, купится ли Хуан на спектакль, и таращился на него своими фиалковыми глазищами, такими лживыми и такими… трогательными.

Хуан мысленно покачал головой. Ну что тут скажешь? «Не притворяйся»? А толку? Парень в стрессе. Привык к повышенному вниманию, а тут вдруг почти полная депривация — волей-неволей начнешь слетать с катушек.

Хуан и сам ощущал себя странно в заточении, но ему эта радость была два через два, а Джас уже месяц болтался на вилле, даже к морю спускаться не мог — ноги не слушались, голова кружилась.

— Я не врач вообще-то, но давай посмотрю…

Хустин обрадовался, улыбнулся, и Хуан почувствовал, что уголки его каменного рта тоже предательски ползут вверх. Приятно ему стало, что дора обрадовал. Вот придурок.

— Зачем мне врач, если есть ты?

Джас подсунул Хуану якобы страдающую конечность и снова застонал.

— Проклятье, больно! Разомни стопу, что-то колет, как будто иголок натыкали.

— Был тут один случай, — мрачно отозвался Хуан, оттягивая на себя белоснежный носок. —Парню насыпали стекла в ботинки, тонкого стекла. Вот он ора-а-ал…

Дорассказать про нехороший случай Хуан не успел, осекся на полуслове. Ибо впечатлился анатомией Хустиновой ноги. 

Как и всё остальное у дора, нога имела двойственную природу: с одной стороны, стопроцентная мужская нога — развитые мышцы, выступающие сухожилия, равномерно покрытая волосками кожа. Но с другой… Очень уж изящно скроена — с узкой ступней, аккуратными длинными пальчиками, округлыми ухоженными ногтями…

Короче, Хуан был к таким моментам неравнодушен и не мог полностью абстрагироваться от факта, что взвешивает в ладони не просто какой-то кусок плоти, а соблазнительный и пробуждающий в нем определённые желания. Но делать нечего, работа есть работа. Мысленно сглотнув слюну и сказав себе, что сделает это столь же бесстрастно, как если бы делал массаж стопы родному сыну, Хуан начал разминать якобы сведенную судорогой ногу.

Вдавил большой палец между подушечек, начал разрабатывать сверху вниз круговыми движениями. Дойдя до пятки, пригладил стопу, слегка задержался на изящном своде и занялся пальцами.

Хустин его действия не комментировал, но Хуан и так прекрасно знал, что делает дору приятно. Но старался не думать об этом. Потому что потому. 

Качественно помассировав каждый пальчик и до кучи лодыжку, он уже собирался объявить, что дело сделано, как тут…

— Вижу, вы отлично проводите время, — раздался за спиной голос Рочикко.

Хуан обернулся и замер как идиот, прямо с этой проклятой ногой в руке. Он понятия не имел, сколько времени босс простоял в дверях и какие выводы сделал.

— Доброй ночи, — поздоровался Хуан. И положил ногу туда, откуда взял.

— Ночи.

Рочикко милостиво кивнул, давая понять, что все в порядке и вали нахрен. Что Хуан с радостью и проделал. Но ушел недалеко, за дверь. До конца его смены оставалось полтора часа, и значит, он обязан был болтаться рядом с объектом. Да ему и самому было интересно, о чем пойдет речь. Очень уж неприятным взглядом просканировал его босс при встрече…

— Привет, любовь моя. — Послышался звук поцелуя. — Что-то болит?

— Да, нога ноет ужасно. Но Хуан хорошо делает массаж.

— Может быть, надо, чтобы массаж делал массажист?

— Как скажешь. Но это должен быть мужчина, Лурдес не справляется.

— Хорошо, я услышал, — в спокойном голосе босса Хуан расслышал нотки ревности. Оставалось надеяться, что не к нему, а к гипотетическому массажисту. — Что ты делал сегодня?

— Ничего... — грустно протянул Хустин. — Медленно сходил с ума. Ты останешься на ночь?

— Не могу, уезжаю в Агарис к Матишке.

— Какой ты жестокий… — упавшим голосом констатировал Хустин. — Как ты можешь бросать меня? Одного. Сдаешь этим своим кэналлийцам…

— Зайчик, это совсем ненадолго.

— Недолго — это секунда, все остальное — долго. Я безумно скучаю по тебе, а ты!

— Ты зайчик и ангел, а я бессердечная сволочь. Всё так. Но очень надо ехать, гоганские инвесторы — суки несговорчивые, надо встретиться с ними, всё объяснить. Прости меня… Пожалуйста…

И опять послышались звуки поцелуев и какая-то возня. Хуан едва успел отшагнуть от двери — босс даже не вышел, а вылетел из нее и понесся по коридору не оборачиваясь. Видать, торопился скорее проведать инвесторов и вернуться на виллу.

Хуан не стал сразу переться в комнату — ничего хорошего его там не ждало. Он покурил в окно, попялился на яркие южные звезды, послушал, как урчит мотор удаляющейся машины босса, и лишь потом вернулся к Джастину.

Объект предсказуемо лежал на левой половине двуспальной кровати, свернувшись под одеялом одиноким убористым клубком. После расставаний с боссом он всегда тосковал как не в себя — как будто на века расставались.

Хуан не особо надеялся, что Хустина от печали потянет в сон, но скоро должен был подвалить сменщик — это поднимало настроение.

Усевшись в кресло, кэналлиец воткнул в ухо наушник и включил аудиокнигу про приключения капитана Штанцлера. Новый том, долгожданный — целых пятнадцать минут Хуан им наслаждался. Но работа есть работа: глазами он следил за дором актером, а у того, конечно, сна ни в одном глазу. Комочиться ему быстро надоело — перевернулся на спину и начал громко всхлипывать, глядя в потолок. Из глаз потекли ручейки слез, и свет ночника ярко поблескивал на этих влажных дорожках, ну прямо как в кино.

Пришлось отключить плеер и настрочить боссу сообщение, что, мол, так и так, объект в печали, рыдать изволит. Босс молниеносно перезвонил, и Хуан включил громкую связь.

— Тино?! Ты как?

— Плохо! — всхлипывая, отозвался Хустин. Слезы потекли еще обильнее. — Я тут как в тюрьме, как в гробу каком-то!

— Создатель, ну что мне сделать, чем тебе помочь? Выпей успокоительное.

— Не буду!

— Что значит «не буду»?! — делано возмутился босс. Он и сам ненавидел таблетки, и вечно за ним бегал личный помощник Герард, напоминая, что Их Величество не долечил грипп или забыл принять витамины. — Это не предмет для дискуссии, врач предписал пить — значит, пей.

— Вот расскажешь мне что-нибудь интересное, тогда буду выполнять предписания! — парировал наглый Хустин.

Хуан только руками мысленно развел. Никто и никогда не позволял себе так разговаривать с боссом. И сам босс никому не позволял — кроме дора Хустина. И не просто позволял, а по наблюдениям Хуана кайфовал — от того что новьо из него веревки вьет, как будто так и надо.

— Хорошо, бьен. Что тебе рассказать, любовь моя?

— Ну-у-у, не зна-а-ю. Что-нибудь горячее, драматическое-эротическое… Или придумай, в чем бы ты хотел, чтобы я снялся.

— Тебе изумительно идут исторические декорации. Эпоха правления Фердинанда и Катарины, что-нибудь в этом духе.

— Ой, я это люблю-ю-ю, — Хустин обрадовался, как ребенок, которому подарили конфету. Слезы наконец-то прекратились.

— Хорошо, значит слушай драма-эротическое повествование. 395 год круга Скал, особняк рода Алва. В Олларии проливной дождь…

Босс немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, откашлялся и заговорил не совсем своим голосом, отстраненно — как будто старинную книгу читал.

 _В Олларии проливной дождь. Юный дворянин Джастин Придд возвращается из королевского дворца в особняк на улице Мимоз. Это дом Первого маршала Талига, у которого юноша служит адъютантом, но вернулся он один. И, конечно же, его не встречают и сотой долей того радушия, каким он бывает обласкан в присутствии герцога Алвы. Кэналлийцы — ленивый народ, иностранцев терпеть не могут, и Джастину сполна дают понять, что без хозяина он тут никто. Конюхи не спешат забрать его коня — ждут, когда всадник сам въедет под навес. Приходится ему это сделать. Потом новая неприятность — сколько он ни стучит, парадную дверь ему не отворяют, и юноше приходится самому браться за массивную бронзовую ручку и тащить тяжеленную створку._

 _Вот Джастин входит в приемную, чувствуя себя жалким лягушонком — до того он промок и продрог. С кожаного плаща и шляпы стекают реки, везде, где он ступает, раздается противное чавкающее хлюпанье и остаются огромные лужи. Он с радостью скидывает мокрое облачение на руки заспанного пажа и пытается отчитать его за то, что не отворил дверь. Увы, парень ни бельмеса не понимает на талиг — ну или хорошо притворяется. В общем, таращит на дора наглые карие глазищи и молчит._

 _— Правду говорят, южанин — хуже, чем немой! — обругав пажа, Придд чувствует себя немного лучше и собирается идти наверх, но слышит знакомые шаги и замирает на первой ступени. Вглядывается в темную арку. В ней возникает высокая фигура, делает шаг вперед, и в приемной становится темнее._

 _Это на крики дора явился Хуан — управляющий особняка и прочих столичных владений Ворона. В прошлом он моряк, шкипер, разбогатевший на торговле специями и шадди. И шкипера в этом кэналлийце явно больше, чем слуги — даже по походке видно. Суавес ходит небрежно, слегка раскачиваясь, словно под подошвами сапог палуба, а не каменные плиты и ковры. И никогда не скрадывает шаг, нет смысла красться — он выше всех в доме, и куда бы ни явился, невольно загораживает окна широкой спиной. По центру его примечательной спины змеятся собранные в хвост волосы — блестящий черный шелк на черной же замшевой куртке навевает Джастину ассоциации с Моро, самым злобным и умным жеребцом в конюшнях Алвы._

 _По разумению Придда, Хуан и есть человеческий Моро. Он объезжен, обучен, но слишком большое самомнение для скотины — слушается только того, кого сам поставит над собой господином. А еще его боятся — пожалуй, в этом главное сходство со злобным морисским жеребцом._

 _Джастин недобро посмеивается, глядя, как пажа при появлении начальства бросает в дрожь и трепет. Суавес одаривает лентяя уничижительным взглядом и с поклоном осведомляется, что угодно дору. Кажется, он совсем не удивлен, что адъютант соберано вернулся один. Хуан всегда знает чуть больше, чем положено знать слуге._

 _— Я иду спать, — объявляет Джастин. Суавес делает пажу знак, и тот растворяется в полумраке неосвещенной гостиной._

 _— Как же спать не поев, дор? Я распоряжусь, вам принесут горячей еды._

 _— Кажется, я не говорил, что голоден, — Придд проводит ладонью по мокрым волосам, отжимает их и слегка ерошит на затылке, чтобы просохли. — С чего ты вообразил, что это так?_

 _Суавес молча кланяется: мол, виноват, воображать больше не буду. Но во взгляде этого проходимца ни крупинки вины. Каштановые волосы дора — давний предмет его страсти, и сейчас Хуан этого не скрывает. А Джастин не скрывает, что ему приятно внимание управляющего, и слегка наклоняет голову вбок, так, чтобы пряди свисали ниже плеча. И любуется жадным огоньком, разгорающимся в глазах южанина._

 _— Принеси вина, Хуан. Да погорячее._

 _— Не рано для вина, дор?_

 _Кэналлиец смотрит исподлобья, бесстыдно обжигая и лаская юношу взглядом. Но на словах пытается отговориться от свидания. Видимо, не осведомлен о планах герцога на вечер._

 _— В самый раз, — с таинственным видом заявляет Джастин. — Чего стоишь, Хуан? Иди исполняй, соберано велел заботиться обо мне, а не поучать, когда и что мне делать._

 _— Дор… — при упоминании соберано управляющий инстинктивно расправляет плечи, рука тянется прикоснуться к горлу. Поправив шейный платок, Суавес вновь смотрит на Джастина — густые темные брови недоверчиво сведены, в глазах вопрос._

 _— Герцог Алва пожелал остаться с Его Высокопреосвященством, — заявляет юноша. Он не любит лгать, в детстве его за это нещадно пороли. Но хорошее воспитание не позволяет орать на весь дом, что Первый маршал в постели королевы. Это было бы неуважительно по отношению к даме, тем более Джастин в неё влюблён. Или воображает, что влюблён — суть одно и тоже._

 _— Кардинал в игривом настроении, — продолжает куртуазничать юноша. — Сказал, что нескольких партий в шахматы Первому маршалу не избежать, и что сражение будет долгим._

 _— **Очень** долгим, дор? — подчеркивает голосом Хуан. Джастин устало гримасничает: «Очень долгим, Хуан»._

 _— Извольте обождать наверху, — отвечает на это Суавес и растворяется в коридоре, ведущем в кухни._

 _Джастин берет со стола свечу и, напевая про себя, идет в спальню. Прикрыв дверь не до конца, так, чтобы услышать шаги «новьо», начинает воевать с застежками тяжелого, набрякшего от влаги колета._

 _«Какое смешное кэналлийское слово — «новьо», — размышляет он. Так его в пылу страсти назвал Хуан, и после долгих, очень-очень жарких уговоров пояснил, что это значит «возлюбленный»._

 _От камина исходит жар, но увы, его разожгли недавно. Пламени еще долго не рассеять осеннюю сырость, и Джастину приходится сидеть вплотную к огню, чтобы ощущать тепло. У каминной решетки запросто можно опалиться или обжечься, но зато он может стянуть с себя остатки черно-белого мундира без опасения простыть._

 _Продрогшими пальцами Джастин кое-как расшнуровывает боковины штанин. Занятие скучное, но юноша улыбается, предвкушая нечто особенное. Хуан хмур, как тучи за окном — а в таком настроении он бывает особенно похотливым. Хотя «похоть» — неверное слово. Джастин просто не знает, какими куртуазными словами описать тот сладкий и постыдный грех, в который впали они оба. А уж любовник-южанин таких слов не знает и подавно. Что с него взять — слуга…_

 _Зашвырнув штаны и чулки за кресло, Джастин остается совсем обнаженным. Больше он ничего не может сделать для приближения часа удовольствий, остается подтащить шкуру быка еще ближе к камину и, подперев кулаками щеки, ждать своего тайного «возлюбленного»._

 _Языки веселого желтого пламени вьются над поленьями, ластятся к ажурной каминной решетке. Огонь согревает Джастина, но не так сильно, как предвкушение. Он точно знает, что в этой спальне и без огня скоро станет жарко, как в Летние Волны…_

 _Юноша смущенно улыбается своим мыслям и прячет лицо в ладони. Делить постель со слугой — стыдно. Это как привычка к дешевому северному вину — в приличном обществе о таком не упоминают, ведь никто не поймет, что радость не во вкусе напитка, а в послевкусии._

 _Если бы кто-то посмел уличить этого самолюбивого юношу в гайифских наклонностях, Джастин не раздумывая проткнул бы наглеца шпагой. Он не признался бы и под пыткой, что ему нравится близость с этим вульгарным южанином. Он зовет его про себя дурной привычкой, пороком, данью похоти. Но в глубине души всё равно знает, что их совместные ночи — ночи честности. Ночи, когда он открыт своим настоящим желаниям. И того, кто посмел бы лишить его этих ночей, Джастин проткнул бы дважды. Потому что в объятиях Хуана он впервые в жизни ощущает себя нужным и любимым._

 _Джастин влюблен, но не понимает этого и корит себя за дурной вкус. Разве могут сравниться холеные ладони аристократа и горячие загребущие лапищи какого-то бывшего шкипера? И разве не приятнее втягивать носом лёгкий дымок благовоний? От Суавеса разит то дёгтем, то крепким вином, то конским потом, и так сильно, что сразу понимаешь — эти запахи въелись не в грубую льняную блузу, не в куртку и штаны, а прямо в кожу._

 _Корень своего «порока» юноша видит в детстве. В самом нежном возрасте в нем зародилась тяга к мужчинам низшего сословия — холодной зимой в Васспарде постель юного Джастина грели не аристократы. Это были какие-то мальчики-ровесники, может быть, парни немного постарше. И учили они будущего герцога Придда тому, чем развлекались сами. У бедных детей игрушек особых нет, выкручиваются как могут, взрослеют рано. Вот и Джастин взрослел вместе с ними и однажды дозврослелся до того, что его любовником стал некий Хуан Суавес. Южанин с глазами темными и тёплыми, как старый янтарь. «С лицом приятного палача или учтивого убийцы», — как сказал однажды Алва. Хуан подвел хозяину коня, и Моро, против обыкновения, не капризничал, а вел себя как воспитанное животное. Даже он слегка побаивался Хуана._

 _Джастин тоже его в начале пугался. Лицо Суавеса не светится дружелюбием. Оно грубое — как будто вырезано из куска дерева умелым, но очень небрежным мастером. Резкие впадины и углы пропитаны бронзовым загаром, как морилкой, низ лица окрашен в пепельно-серый из-за неистребимой щетины._

 _Возможно, борода могла бы облагородить эту бандитскую морду, но ни один кэналлиец не носит бороды, и Хуан не исключение. К тому же ему идет выглядеть пиратом — лихо заломленный берет, алая косынка, запястья, скрытые толстыми кожаными браслетами с загадочными металлическими символами… Волей-неволей вообразишь, что в одном из этих наручей спрятан нож, а может, и в обоих…_

 _Но почему-то никто не замечает, что глаза у Суавеса не злые. Он смотрит не волком, а преданным псом, к тому же псом побитым. А если вытряхнуть управляющего из одежды, то это и вовсе другой человек. У него чистая, гладкая, бархатистая кожа — большая редкость для простолюдина. Сильные мускулистые ноги, узкие лодыжки. Чуткие ловкие руки и крепкий клинок. Ну то есть член — Джастин слишком куртуазен, чтобы его так называть, но отсосать Хуану он совсем не прочь._

 _Дикарский обычай, наверное от морисков — Хуан не сказал, откуда узнал его. Джастину всё равно. Когда всё кончено, он берет в рот слегка обмякший член любовника и избавляет его от остатков семени. И когда тяжелая теплая ладонь ложится на его затылок, направляет движения, и большой палец тихо поглаживает за ухом, задавая ритм, и глубокий грудной голос повторяет его имя на южный манер — «Хустин, Хустин», — это чувство не описать словами. Джастина затапливает волной любви и переполняет признательностью ко всему, что есть в мире._

 _Даже к Алве. Как удачно вышло, что потомку предателя, этой бессердечной сволочи пришел в голову столь издевательский каприз — взять адъютантом сына Вальтера Придда, своего заклятого врага._

 _— Дор?_

 _Суавес входит в комнату. В руке поднос с горячим питьем, на сгибе локтя покачивается корзина со снедью и свечами. Внутри позвякивают два глиняных стакана и шуршит в льняной салфетке ломоть сыра с перцем и солью. Горлышко кувшина приветливо торчит поверх плетёной лозы._

 _Не говоря ни слова, не глядя на дора, кэналлиец начинает деловито сервировать ужин на чугунном столике. Это не занимает у него много времени, но Джастин уже весь в предвкушении основного «блюда» и пытается взять его сам._

 _— Что ты так долго? — шепчет он, подкравшись к южанину и прилепляясь к нему всем собой. Протиснув руку между их телами, пристраивает её к крепкому заду Хуана. Пальцы дразняще стискивают ягодицу._

 _— Ай, карьярра! — Хуан выпрямляется и, посмеиваясь, пытается повернуться к дору лицом. Джастин не дает ему этого сделать. Властно отведя голову кэналлийца вбок, целует его в шею. Смочив место поцелуя языком, несильно смыкает на нём зубы._

 _Вообще-то Хуан в их паре всегда сверху, но Джастину нравится напоминать, что главный тут он. А Хуану нравится напоминать, кто сильнее и ловчее — и он легко выкручивается из объятий. Они с Джастином оказываются лицом к лицу и начинают страстно глубоко целоваться. Оставим их за этим занятием и немножко окунемся в мрачные глубины кэналлийского подсознания._

 _Когда на улице дождь, управляющего Хуана разбирает вспоминать город Бордон. Хуевый у него там вышел фрахт, без фарта. В Бордоне вовсю шла избирательная кампания, один из дожей возжелал показать горожанам, что борется с коррупцией, и обвинил первых попавшихся кэналлийских моряков в сговоре со своим конкурентом. Мол, вместе промышляли продажей бордонских девственниц шадам. Горожане радостно повелись, кэналлийцев упекли за решетку, и болтаться бы всей команде на перекладинах. Но. Об этом стало известно герцогу Алва, а он тогда был молод и немного сентиментален, и решил вмешаться. Моряки были выкуплены, и как нетрудно догадаться, среди них был и наш эффектный кэналлийский любовник Хуан._

 _Дни стояли дождливые, мрачные, а команде кораблика «Эухения» словно солнце просияло, когда лихой рэй Альмейда-Риберас явился в тюрьму — за золото всех выкупил, погрузил в телеги и с ветерком домчал в порт. Подскакивая на ухабах, Хуан покатывался со смеху, представляя, как дож Гастаки кусает от злости собственный хуй — ведь он так славно придумал повесить «кэналлийских работорговцев» при всем честном народе. А работорговцы утекли из-под самого его носа. Некоторым потом еще посчастливилось удостоиться аудиенции у соберано и стать его слугами._

 _И вот в дождливые дни Хуана навещают все эти воспоминания. С ними заодно является совесть — и грызет несостоявшегося висельника, страстно грызет, до кишок. За то, что соберано к нему добр, а он, Суавес, мудак неблагодарный. Принимает от соберано милости, а заплатить нечем. Особенно за доверие._

 _Того огромного доверия, что оказывает ему герцог Алва, хватило бы на троих. Хуан до того зажирел, что даже не живет в особняке, как прочие слуги соберано. Любой свободный час он может проводить в своём доме на площади Трёх Фонтанов. И это довольно часто происходит — ведь все дела у Хуана в порядке, счета подбиты, поставки отлажены. Незачем ему в особняке ночевать._

 _Лишь изредка соберано просит управляющего остаться на ночь — потому что соберано, как не трудно догадаться, латентный пассивный пидорас. В духе времени, умеренная бисексуальность тогда была повсеместным явлением. И вот соберано просит составить ему ночью компанию, и Хуан, конечно же, составляет._

 _Хуану было бы проще, если бы соберано упаковывал свои желания в обертку из харассмента. Хуан бы радостно подчинялся — он должен этому человеку жизнь, и вообще король может требовать от слуг что угодно. Но король просит, а просьба — это куда хитрее. Хуан как бы по своей воле приходит в хозяйскую спальню, но на самом деле — нет._

 _В его вкусе совсем другой типаж, и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Когда соберано берет в дом высокородного юношу-северянина, Хуан мгновенно теряет покой. Западает на необычайный цвет фиалковых глаз и на бледную кожу, покрытую еле заметными веснушками. Он никогда в жизни не прикасался к людям со столь белой кожей, как у Придда._

 _К чести Хуана, первый шаг делает не он. Молодой аристократ сам соблазняет его, причем нагло, в лоб. Ложится в постель в чем мать родила и не терпящим возражений тоном заявляет: «Мне холодно, помоги согреться»._

 _Хуан смотрит на дора с недоумением, спрашивает взглядом: «Я не понял чего?» И показывает жестами, что может еще одеял принести. Но молодой дор отрицательно мотает головой и глазами на перину подле себя — зырк! У нас, говорит, в Васспарде вот так принято._

 _Ну принято так принято! От одной мысли, что ляжет рядом с молодым северянином, у Хуана привстает._

 _«Чего бы такого наврать?» — лихорадочно думает он, стягивая с себя куртку. «Чего бы такого наврать, чтобы веснушки дора потрогать?»_

 _Он искренне верит, что если тронешь северного красавца хоть пальцем — тот начнет орать. Ведь он же этот… Сператист. Как пить дать мужской любви боится — как все те бородатые мятежники, которых соберано что кур гонял…_

 _Однако не успевает управляющий присесть на край постели, как дор Придд отважно, не боясь ни Создателя, ни Леворукого, принимается его гладить. А потом завладевает его рукой, сует под одеяло и показывает, как именно его греть надо. Словом, не такой уж и сператист оказался._

 _С тех пор пошло-поехало. Только хозяин за порог — молодой дор разыскивает Хуана и зовет в спальню. В этот раз совсем уж нагло позвал, никого и ничего не постеснялся._

 _— Принеси вина, Хуан, — говорит, а сам исподлобья зырк. Мол, понял, Хуан, зачем и куда зову?_

 _Хуан пробует препираться, но дор каштановыми кудрями тряхнул, ресничками похлопал — и всё, готов Хуан. Разве что не бегом за вином бежит. А что? Приказ есть приказ — соберано велел дору Придду угождать, раз он хочет вина, надо дать. И если чего-то другого захочет, тоже надо дать. Но какой же ненасытный этот северянин, карьярра. Кто ж знал, что такая ебливая их порода? Или это только герцоги у них такие?.._

 _— Пить хотите, дор? — лениво интересуется Суавес, когда дело сделано. В узкой господской постельке их страсть сегодня не уместилась — легли с Хустином на полу возле камина, на пятнистой бычьей шкуре. Губы болят от поцелуев, в глотках сухо. А у новьо еще и вязко, потому что семя глотал…_

 _Не дождавшись ответа, Суавес притягивает любовника к себе и целует в губы. Пропихивает между них язык, вылизывает внутри, чтобы показать — ему нравится, что между ними было._

 _Словами он такое никогда не скажет. Да и о чем им говорить с Приддом? Предатели они оба, вот и всё._

 _— Ты хотел открыть вино… — мурлычет юноша, довольно потягиваясь. Улыбается, мечтательно водит взглядом по потолку. По белой коже пляшут всполохи умирающего пламени — желтым, розовым, красным. И такой новьо белла в этих отблесках, что у Хуана аж зубы сводит._

 _Он отковыривает сургуч, пробка выскакивает из кувшина с громким хлопком. Хуан неуютно поводит плечами — почудился выстрел._

 _Хустину-то хорошо, он знатный. А у Хуана — кошка драная на гербе. Если хозяин узнает о том, что происходит — снесет управляющему башку и глазом не моргнет. И будет в своем праве. Всё в этом доме — собственность герцога, всё должно быть по его слову, по его воле. А тут какой-то неблагодарный Хуан — и против…_

 _Винная струя ударяется о дно стакана и разлетается вверх темными брызгами. «На кровь похоже…» — думает Хуан. Почуяв босыми ногами дуновение сквозняка, оборачивается и видит застывшего в дверях мужчину. Против света не разглядеть лица, но Его Хуан не спутает никогда и ни с кем._

 _— Вижу, тут нашли отличный способ разогнать осеннюю тоску, — весело говорит соберано, обозревая застывших любовников. И в его руке Суавес видит что-то увесистое и блестящее, до отвращения похожее на пистолет… — Не смущайтесь, продолжайте..._

На этом интригующем месте босс замолчал, послушал повисшую тишину и шепотом спросил.

— Тино спит?

— Спит, — таким же шепотом отрапортовал Хуан. — Пока вы вещали, выпил снотворное. Уже минут десять ровно дышит.

— Бьен. Если что-то пойдет не так — пиши, Герард на связи.

— Есть, соберано. В смысле — да, босс.

Алва недобро рассмеялся на том конце провода.

— Что, Хуанито, понравилась сказка?

— Дор, я в литературе не педрю, — попытался выкрутиться Хуан. — Но вообще да, понравилась, конечно. Интригующее начало, открытый финал.

— Открытый? — Алва смачно зевнул и, вероятно, потянулся. — Это черепно-мозговые травмы бывают открытыми. А у сказочки конец весьма конкретен — герцог будет мстить. Жестоко и изощренно. Конечно, он понимает, что порядочность и честность слишком дорогие подарки, их не стоило ждать от дешёвых людей. Но разочарование само собой никогда не проходит — его надо смывать кровью. Так что герцог, например, выставит ебливого юношу государственным преступником и обречет на пытки и заточение в Занхе. Или ославит перед всем светом так, что собственные родные предпочтут пристрелить его, как собаку. А неверного управляющего герцог сначала заставит смотреть на то, как любовнику отрубают голову — или сердце пробивают навылет, а потом скормит свиньям, аккуратно разделив на сорок отбивных.

— Ну и фантазии у вас, босс — дай Абвении каждому, — выдавил из себя Суавес.

— Не жалуюсь, — весело ответил Алва. И нажал «отбой».

Хуан убрал мобильник в карман, смахнул испарину со лба и пошел сдавать смену Эчеверрии.

Он с детства остерегался больниц и всего, что с ними связано — особенно больных на голову придурков. Как же так получилось, что вся его профессиональная, да и частная жизнь выстроилась вокруг отморозков и извращуг, по которым психушка плачет?

То была тайна, покрытая мраком, но он надеялся однажды её разгадать.  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/MpQgcZ4/7-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
